


Pick of the Litter

by KaylaShay, kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Series: Gifts [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Body Modification, Branding, Community: tibbs_yuletide, M/M, Marking, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony realized he had been a good boy for Christmas when he reached the bottom of the pile his father had given him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick of the Litter

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : FR21  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not Bellesario or CBS, so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Genre** : Slash  
>  **Pairings** : Gibbs/DiNozzo  
>  **Warnings** : Slavery; Permanent Marking; Mention of Permanent Body Modifications  
>  **Word Count** : 1,749  
>  **Written For** : sinfulslasher's [Five Acts Meme (#3)](http://sinfulslasher.livejournal.com/325433.html) and 2012 tibbs-yuletide Day 13  
>  **Beta** : azraelz-angel, who did a fast last minute one...

Tony's eyes gazed over the opulent supply of gifts he had received. They ranged from designer suits to gold watches and even a box of honey dust from an old girlfriend. However, what he really wanted wasn't under the decadent tree in his father's sitting room.

No, his real desire laid within the folders that his father had handed him with a grin and a, "Pick the one you want. Just make sure you do it before ten because Jeff is going to start his work then."

Tony glanced at the new watch and sighed. He only had a few minutes left before he needed to head toward the barns and he hadn't seen anything he wanted yet.

"Thirty new purchases and it figures there's nothing I want," he complained out loud as he opened the next folder. He tossed it aside immediately with a mental _too young_ note. The next one was too female, and so on and so forth.

He was about to go ask his father if he could pick from a catalogue instead when he opened the last folder to find blue eyes staring back at him. He was captivated. Thumbing slowly through the pictures, he felt his cock start to harden.

He reluctantly took his eyes away from the multiple angle pictures to read the bio. Thirty-five was considered old to most, but for Tony it was just right. The stats had him enslaved for just over five years. According the purchase notes, he was slated to be a hole in the barns. Glancing back over the photos, Tony knew that he could not allow what would soon be his to be subjected to that aspect of the business.

Tony grabbed his coat and tossed the other folders carelessly into his father's office. "Picked him out," he called back over his shoulder as he rushed from the door. "Thanks Dad!"

He heard his father chuckle as the door banged shut behind him.

He didn't slow up until he reached the holding pens to the left of the slave barns. His father ran the perfect ranch. Not only did they maintain abundant crops and livestock, but their slave breeding was top of the line. A few of their best stock had even been sold to royalty over in Europe.

However, to keep such a large and lucrative operation running at full speed, they also had to keep slaves on staff to handle a multitude of things. During the process, his father had learned that keeping the ones slated to doing important work happy kept the work top of the line. So he had implemented the use of holes in the barns. He would pick up old slaves or younger ones that did not have the looks or skills for other services at a cheap price and keep them in the barns for whatever use the non-holes needed to keep themselves productive. The only rules were no permanent damage. Then, every few years, the old holes would be sold off or sent to termination camps and a new crop would be brought in.

Tony allowed himself a small smile. Most of his contemporaries would be appalled to be given a choice of his own personal slave from a selection of holes. But Tony's father knew him well. Tony had always fixated on older lovers and it was all too likely that one of those new holes would be just what he wanted.

Tony stopped at the run the slaves were lined up within and nodded to Jeff.

"Just in time, Junior," Jeff called out. "I was about to start cutting. Your dad said to hold off until you got your ass down here."

"Did you already mark them?" Tony asked as he surveyed the slaves in the run through the fencing.

"Just the standard logo tat on the hip. Got that out of the way when the truck arrived this morning. Easier to do it as we unload."

Tony nodded.

"I bet I know which one you want," Jeff said teasingly. "I think that blue-eyed beauty was a plant from your father. No way that slave was meant for a hole."

Tony smiled. "Am I that obvious?" 

Jeff just shook his head and went to the front of the run where Tony's new slave was waiting. "Today's your lucky day, slave," Jeff said as he grabbed the chains on the slave's arm and pulled him from the run. "You better be good for him, because he just saved you from castration."

Tony heard the other slaves in the run start to panic, but he didn't care about them as he grabbed the chains and led the older man back towards the house. He was pleased to note that the slave heeled perfectly and kept his head bowed.

He led him back through the house and past the pile of presents he had abandoned in favor of his new toy. His father gave him a nod and added, "I had Jay get a few things ready for you in your room."

Tony felt his stomach flip-flop at the thought of the things he could do and the one thing he would be doing shortly. He tugged harder on the chain and hurried the slave upstairs.

Once inside the room, he left the slave standing in the center so he could begin his initial inspection. His first thought was that the pictures in the folder he'd tossed on his bed didn't do the man justice.

"My father may have purchased you," Tony began as he made a circle around the slave, "but he just gave you to me for my Christmas present. Apparently Santa got the message that I had been a good boy."

The slave said nothing and Tony was looking forward to coaxing all sorts of sounds out of those lips. He stopped in front of him and grasped his chin within his fingers to tilt the slave's head up. He was granted with a solid stare from those blue eyes in the photo.

"What's your name?" Tony asked firmly. Many of his friends didn't even bother to learn their slaves' names. Most either gave them new ones or had other means of identifying them. Tony was wired a bit differently.

"Leroy Jethro," a gruff voice sounded out. If Tony hadn't already been hard, that voice would have got him there.

"Jethro," Tony said, letting the name roll off his tongue. "I am Tony DiNozzo," and Tony could see the flash of recognition in those eyes, "and that D on your hip shows your current ownership to this family, but I'm going to make sure your permanent ownership is fully declared."

"Keep your eyes on me," Tony snapped and he walked over toward the fireplace. He pulled the branding iron that Jay had left simmering in place and pulled it out slowly, turning the glowing end so Jethro could see it.

Slaves and free men alike knew the significance of a branding iron. Tats along the hip were used for indicating current ownership. Slaves that passed multiple hands would have lines of tats that stretched to the ankle. Tony had even seen an older hole a few years back that had a second line of tats started. Jethro only had four, with the stylized D being the last.

Brands were something else entirely. A brand signified a permanent ownership. Branded slaves were never sold again. If the owner died, the slave would be put to death. If the owner tired of the slave, it was sent to a termination camp. Brands were final.

"I'm going to make you mine," Tony said with a smile as he put the iron back into the fire. Without another word, Tony walked back over to Jethro and manhandled him to the bed. Using the chains, he fastened him spread eagle and shoved a few pillows under his stomach to raise his ass into the air.

He gave the presented globes a few slaps and was pleased to see the red spreading across the skin. Then he stripped himself and laid on top of his slave, letting his cock rest against the cleft of his ass.

"Do you like being fucked?" he whispered into Jethro's ear. Jethro didn't make a sound but Tony could see him watching from the corner of his eye.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," Tony said as he licked around Jethro's ear. "I'm going to fuck you, then brand you, but once the doc clears you, I'm going to let you fuck me." He felt Jethro shudder underneath him and knew without a doubt that this was the slave for him.

He turned Jethro's face so he could give him a sideways kiss. "I like having a cock slide into me," he said between kisses, "and I think the one you have is going to fit perfectly."

He reached down and grasped Jethro's dick in his hands. He pumped it several times and smiled when the man hardened in response.

"You'll have me on my hands and knees and will be standing over me. You'll just shove right in and take me. Just like I'm about to do to you."

Stopping the words, Tony leaned back and slipped a finger into Jethro's hole. It was slick inside, as he knew it would be. Jeff deserved a bonus. He lined his cock up and shoved in as far as it would go. Jethro gave a grunt and Tony began rocking into him. Tony kept one hand with a bruising grip on Jethro's hip and the other underneath, jacking the man off.

It didn't take long for Tony to thrust into the warm ass and come, crying out before slumping over the bound slave. He felt the moisture on his hand, signaling that Jethro had come too.

Moments later, he reluctantly stood up and admired the bound man who was still breathing harshly.

"That was the warm up," Tony said as walked over to the fire.

He brought the glowing iron over to the bed and made eye contact with Jethro. "Ask me for it," he said breathlessly.

"Mark me, Master," that gruff voice said. The, "So I can fuck you later," was added so fast that Tony thought he imagined it.

Tony barked out a laugh. He had been a really, really good boy this year, Tony thought as he pressed the TD brand into the skin of Jethro's ass, making his slave cry out.


End file.
